A Knut for Your Thoughts?
by Merusa
Summary: FINSIHED Remus and Sirius decide to tell our favorite trio plus Ginny the story of how James and Lily got together. HG, RHr, and, of course, JL. What more are you looking for?
1. Prologue

A Knut for Your Thoughts?  
  
By: Merusa  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They were all incredibly bored. Harry and the gang were 18, and Sirius had long since been freed. As I was saying, they were incredibly bored.  
  
"I am incredibly bored." stated Ron. But then, Remus got an idea. "I have an idea!" "Wow, give him a medal, Gin." Harry said. Remus grinned as Ginny conjured a medal a dropped it around his neck. "How would you four like to hear the story of how your parents got together?" Sirius grinned. "I remember that." Harry leaned forward on the edge of his seat. "What's the story?" Remus and Sirius grinned at each other. "Where should we begin?" Sirius said. "Ah!" said Remus. "Fifth year, in the common room, when McGonagall told Lily the news. That's when James began." Sirius nodded, remembering. "Ok kids; hold on tight, it's going to be a tough ride."  
  
Leaning forward in their seats, Sirius and Remus began taking turns telling the story of James and Lily Potter. 


	2. Chapter 1

A Knut for Your Thoughts?  
  
By: Merusa  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.  
  
Author's Intro: Marauder fic told by Remus and Sirius, including some Peter bashing. H/G and R/Hr coupling in the present. Absolutely Corking!  
  
JAMES AND LILY ARE NOT A COUPLE YET. THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS. Thought you ought to know.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was gently snowing outside. The fire crackled merrily, filling the Gryffindor Common Room with its flickering light. Five friends sat in front of the fire, chatting happily. It was ten o' clock- or something to that effect, time doesn't really matter. Two of the five were newly appointed prefects, so no one would question why they were up past curfew.  
  
Lily lightly smacked Sirius's arm, her eyes narrowing. "What?" said Sirius, trying and failing miserably to look innocent. Lily looked suspicious. "I saw something behind your back, Sirius Orion Black. What are you planning, and are any of these three idiots in with you?" She jerked a thumb towards they other three. "Hey!" protested James, Remus, and Peter.  
  
Lily raised her eyes heavenwards. "God, I know I'm a witch, and that's bad, and everything, but why did you choose me to control these four?" James put on a puppy dog face. "Because you wuv us!" he said, whimpering. "Yes." agreed Remus, pawing the air. Peter stood up, yawning. "It's been fun." He looked at Lily, and winked. "Here's looking at you, kid." She slammed her book into her head. "What is this, Casablanca?" Sirius and James looked rather confused. "Casablanca? You mean the flower?" James asked doubtfully. "The muggle movie, idiot." Lily replied.  
  
"Carrot Top."  
  
"Four legged freak."  
  
"Shut up!" squeaked Peter, but his courage failed when they turned to him, glowering. "I'll just go to bed, shall I?" He turned on his heel, took a step- and fell flat on his face.  
  
As the Marauders roared with laughter, the Portrait Hole swung open. In stepped a woman. She couldn't have graduated more than five years ago, and yet she commanded a sense of power that said attention or detention.  
  
The Marauders stopped laughing, and Peter scrambled to his feet. "Professor McGonagall." they chorused.  
  
Sirius ran forward, and fell on his knees at her feet, clasping his hands. "My dear Professor, I beseech you, whatever crime I have committed against your lovely heart-" She cut him off. "Mr. Black, you have done nothing. I need to speak to Miss Evans. It's about her parents." Minerva's face was grim.  
  
Lily face drained of color. She began to sway back and forth. James put a firm arm around her. "Anything you need to tell her, you can tell all of us." he said unyieldingly. As if to back him up, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked and stood around the two.  
  
McGonagall sighed, and nodded. "Last night, a band of Death Eaters went to your house." Minerva's voice shook. "They-they k-killed your p-parents and ravaged your h-house. It has been d-destroyed. I am s-so sorry." Lily began to shake. "I should have gone home." Remus rubbed her shoulder. "Lil, you couldn't have done anything." "It's my fault!" Lily yelled, breaking away from James, and not knowing who she was yelling at. Certainly not at James, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, or Peter. "It's because of what I am! If I wasn't a witch they would be alive right now!" Tears rolled down her face, and she broke down completely. James wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. "Shh. It's ok." He murmured. Lily pulled out of his arms and sat down on the couch, needing to be alone.  
  
Immediately, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked to McGonagall. "Who did this?" demanded James. McGonagall quietly answered. "It is believed that Norman Malfoy was the ringleader of the group." With a nod at them, she stepped out of the Portrait Hole.  
  
James made furious moves to the fireplace, pulling an emergency sack of Floo Powder from his robes. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he wanted to do it. A quavering voice behind him made him stop.  
  
"James? You can't leave! I can't lose you too!" James walked to the now standing Lily, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lily, you are my best friend. You'll never lose me. I'd come back from the dead to stay with you." Lily nodded, and the tears began to fall again. James pulled her to him, and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder, crying miserably. The others rubbed her back and murmured words of comfort.  
  
There was a vicious storm that night.  
  
***  
  
"Wow." stated Harry, looking rather shocked. Hermione and Ginny both had tears in their eyes.  
  
Remus nodded. "My voice hurts, take a turn, Padfoot," Sirius winked at them, and began to speak. "AND NOW, CHAPTER TWO!" Ron shook his head.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm brilliant. Any who, be prepared for an emotionally strained journey ending in a happy ending if you don't count Voldie. Cheers! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Yes it is here! The much awaited chapter 2! You had to wait a whole day! You poor sad people!  
  
This chapter has been lengthened, shortened, lengthened again, spell checked, grammar checked, and many other things to make sure it is perfect. English language perfect, that is. If you don't like it, you can shove it up your arse. Thank you!  
  
Note: I will not send emails to people confirming that the new chapter is out. I rarely have enough time to after posting. I apologize for the inconvenience.  
  
***  
  
Harry leaned forward in his seat. "When did that happen?" Sirius grinned at him. "Fifth year. As I was saying, LET CHAPTER 2 BEGIN!" "Shut up and talk!" yelled Ron.  
  
***  
  
Lily had slowly been healing. Christmas day was hard for her, and she cried a lot. Today was Boxing Day, and Lily was in a better mood. "I'm going for a walk around the lake. Anyone want to join me?" James nodded. "I will, go on ahead; I'll be there in a minute." Lily nodded, and noted James' constant pacing. "Are you all right, James?" He nodded. "Go on ahead." She grinned at him, and stepped out into the hallway, closing the Portrait Hole behind her. Sirius and James were the only ones in the room. Sirius looked at James over top of his book.  
  
"All you all right, Jim?" James stopped pacing and looked at Sirius. "You know Lily?" he resumed his pacing. "Lily, Lily..." murmured Sirius. "Only girl that knows about our Animagi forms, carrot top, bad temper, your best friend besides me, thinks of the greatest pranks? Yeah, I've heard of her. Why?" James waved his hands in the air in frustration. "I think I love her."  
  
Whatever Sirius was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. He dropped his book with a clunk! "James, are you sure?" James nodded, continuing his endless pacing. "Well, you have to tell her!" James shook his head, and walked to sit down next to him. "If I tell her, I could gain everything, or lose everything." Sirius blinked. "What do you mean?" "Well," continued James, "if she loves me back, I'll have everything. If she gets utterly freaked out and never talks to me again, I'll lose everything. What am I supposed to do?" Sirius sighed, and whacked James's shoulder. "When you go down to lake, when you see her, do whatever you think is right." James nodded. "Thanks, Sirius." James walked to the Portrait Hole. "Good luck!" Sirius called after him. Remus walked in, and sat next to him. "Good luck with what?" he asked. "Nothing." replied Sirius quickly, picking up his book.  
  
***  
  
Remus turned to Sirius, frowning. "That is not what happened." Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. Sirius rolled his eyes. "How would you know, old man?" Remus grinned. "I was listening on the stairs." Laughter filled the room, as Sirius turned bright red. "Ok, what really happened?" demanded Harry.  
  
***  
  
"I think I love her."  
  
"What?! Bloody hell!" yelled Sirius, jumping on his feet. He dropped his book on his foot, causing him to mutter curses in pain. "James, you've got to tell her! Go!" James nodded, and walked out of the common room.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in stitches. Sirius scowled at them, and turned to Harry, who had Ginny sitting in his lap. "What is with you Potter men and red heads?" Harry grinned, and nuzzled Ginny's neck. "They are the most wonderful creatures on earth. The females, at least." Ginny smiled at him, and shifted so she could lie against him. "Continue!" she said happily. Sirius nodded. "Ok, we got this part from them afterwards." said Sirius.  
  
***  
  
James walked towards the doors. "You can do this." he told himself. He paused in mid-step. "No I can't." He took a deep breath. "Yes, I can."  
  
"Are you all right, James?" came a concerned voice. James nodded at Dumbledore. "Yes, sir. Just going to see Lily." James grimaced. Poor choice of words. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Go on, then. Good luck!" he said cheerfully. It was about time. One of them had finally figured it out. James nodded, too preoccupied to notice Dumbledore. He continued out the door.  
  
James walked silently to the lake. He paused when he saw Lily. His heart began to pound, and he felt his face flush.  
  
Lily was splashing the water around happily, for no reason at all. The droplets moved around her face, making her radiant hair look like it was on fire. Smiling happily, James jogged the way to the rest of the lake. Lily turned when she heard him, and smiled at who it was.  
  
"Lily, I need to tell you something." James said nervously. The look on Lily's face turned to one of concern. Taking a step towards him, she slipped on the rock. She fell backwards, hitting her head on a protruding piece of granite and fell into the half frozen lake.  
  
"Lily!" James yelled. He ran and dove in after her, ignoring how cold it was. Swimming to her, he wrapped his arms around her. She was unconscious, and she was barely breathing. Swimming as fast as possible, James got to the shore. Picking her up, murmuring a quick heating charm, James ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Small one, yes, but none the less a cliffhanger! I want you to discard everything you know about Lily and James from your head. Anything could happen!  
  
~Merusa 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Howdy Owdy Odie Oo! I hope you liked the previous chapter.  
  
Yes, my friends, this is the final chapter! I can tell just how upset you are!  
  
***  
  
Harry jaw could have hit the floor  
  
"What happens next?!?!" he demanded. Ginny placed her lips against his to shut him up. She broke it off, and Harry was so surprised he couldn't speak. Ginny winked at Sirius and Remus, who exchanged glances before continuing.  
  
"All this was happening while Sirius was snogging Cassie." "We were not snogging, but you and Vanessa were!" "Yes you were. Come on, let's tell the story."  
  
***  
  
James was running as fast as he could to the hospital wing. The door flew open magically in front of him, and he ran in, Lily still unconscious in his arms.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had been talking to Dumbledore when she saw James, carrying Lily, come bursting in, both of them soaking wet. Dumbledore and Pomfrey rushed over. "What happened?" asked Pomfrey. James laid Lily on the bed while explaining in a panic. "Lily was standing on a rock next to the lake. I called to her, and she started walking. She slipped, hit her head on the rock, and fell in the lake. I dove in after her, and brought her here. She was unconscious when I got to her." James eyes were wide in panic as Pomfrey checked her pulse, tucked her in, and started to prepare medicine. Dumbledore put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, my dear boy, Poppy is taking care of her." James relaxed slightly, but Dumbledore was also worried. Lily hadn't woken yet.  
  
"Head injury- possible trauma- broken arm- slow pulse- sprained ankle." Poppy said. "We can't move her. We have to wait until she wakes up to treat her. It may be anywhere from a day to a year. We can only wait. Mr. Potter, perhaps you should go back to your dorm." James shook his head, and sat down in a chair next to her bed. "I'm staying here." he said firmly, taking her hand in his. Poppy nodded, promised to come back soon, and walked to her office to look up medication. Dumbledore walked out, probably to inform the teachers of what happened.  
  
James just sat there, looking at Lily. She just fell into a lake! She'd be all right.  
  
"A freezing lake that she fell into after cracking her head open on a rock." said a nasty little voice in the back of his brain. James kissed Lily's hand. "Come on, Lil. You have to wake up." he thought, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "At least its Christmas vacation." he thought, giving a weak chuckle.  
  
***  
  
Lily vaguely remembered falling into a lake. She felt someone kiss her hand. She was very comfortable. She heard a voice, "Come on, Lil. You have to wake up." The voice seemed to come from inside her head. "Wake up? It's so nice right now..."  
  
***  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked quickly towards the hospital wing. Dumbledore had met them on their way to the lake and told them what happened. Opening the door, Remus motioned for them to be quiet.  
  
Stepping inside, the three friends saw Lily. She was unconscious, her red hair spread out on her pillow. James sat in a chair next to her. His arms were folded on the side of the bed, Lily's hand in his. He was asleep, a troubled look on is face. Exchanging looks, the three walked over to their friends. They pulled up chairs, and sat silently, hoping that Lily would wake.  
  
***  
  
"Deep." commented Ron. Hermione slapped him upside the head. "What I do?" he asked. Harry was running a hand up and down Ginny's side. "Well, when does she wake up?" asked Ginny. Sirius winked. "How do you know that she is ever going to wake up?" he asked mysteriously. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because I'm sitting in the lap of their child." she said icily. Harry grinned. "Can't deny that." Exchanging furtive glances, Remus and Sirius picked up the story line again.  
  
***  
  
James woke up with a start. He saw the others, and smiled. "She isn't awake?" he whispered, caressing her cheek. Remus shook his head. James leaned over her slightly. The others looked away, pretending not to notice this. "Lil, please wake up soon. I need you here." He hesitated, before leaning down and kissing her. The others exchanged amused looks. James broke it off, and sat back down.  
  
Lily was shifting back and forth. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave an exhausted smile at James. Remus, Sirius, and Peter immediately went to get Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, James." whispered Lily. James had a few tears in his eyes. "You're alright." he whispered back. "Lily, I love you." She smiled, and touched his cheek. "I love you to, James." she whispered. He smiled, and gently kissed her again.  
  
And the rest is history.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Ginny both had tears in their eyes. "His kiss woke her up! It's just like a fairytale." Hermione said, Ginny nodding vigorously in agreement. "Thanks for telling us that." agreed Ron.  
  
"Thanks." said Harry. He leaned his head on Ginny's shoulder, looking happy.  
  
"Would you like to hear the 'Harry is a Halloween baby!' story?" asked Remus mysteriously. Ginny grinned, and leaned forward. "I'd like to hear that." Harry went red.  
  
"Well," began Remus, "when we found out Lily was pregnant, we decided to have a bet..."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: *bows* Yes, it is over. I may write another one. Yayness. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! 


End file.
